


Maturity

by Neyiea



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt from my tumblr: MK is a particularly mature individual. Ronin finds this interesting and talks to her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maturity

He’d always been under the, perhaps willfully unkind, impression that stompers grew up just as slowly as they moved. It didn’t matter if they had an adult body, their mind was too concerned with frivolous things to truly reach adulthood.

It’s just another thing that he’s been proven wrong about today.

The ride to Nim Galuu will take at least twice as long as usual; too much has already happened, has already been lost, for him to be anything but cautious. They soundlessly flitter through the tree branches and though the quiet is usually a comfort to him, he can’t seem to stand the silence today.

He’s not entirely sure how to begin a casual conversation with someone who’s so obviously different from himself, so he just starts off with what he finds interesting.

“You seem very mature for your age.”

MK glances back at him, visibly surprised. “Compared to who,” she jerks her head to indicate the figure following behind them, “Nod the speed demon?”

“No, just in general.” They alight on a branch and Ronin carefully surveys their surroundings before continuing onwards. “You’re quite levelheaded, especially considering the day you’ve been having. I don’t know how I, or how anyone, would react if our places had been switched.” Suddenly finding yourself alone in a whole different world, surrounded by strangers and besieged by a war you never knew was happening. 

She shrugs her shoulders and holds the pod, a responsibility that she could have easily handed over and forgotten about, closer to her chest. “I wouldn’t say that makes me mature, that’s just being sensible. Breaking down isn’t going to help me in any way, so I may as well carry on.”

Ronin’s lips twitch upwards in a bemused smile.

“That’s a very practical way to look at it.”

MK sighs and droops, as if she’s wilting before Ronin’s eyes. His smile is quick to fade. “I guess kids like me mature pretty quickly.”

“Kids like you?”

“Yeah, you know,” she makes a vague motion with her hand, “kids from broken ho-” She stops abruptly and sinks into herself further, if she had a shell she would probably have already retreated entirely inside.

This is the most withdrawn he’s ever seen her, and though he’s only known her for a few short hours he feels a pang of concern.

“Where you come from is there such a thing as divorce?” She asks softly.

“It doesn’t sound familiar.”

“Lucky,” she mumbles and takes a moment to collect her thoughts, building herself back up until it was almost like she’d never been downcast in the first place. “Sometimes things happen that make you grow up quickly, and for some reason they keep happening to me.” She throws a wry smile over her shoulder.

“I guess that’s just the charmed life I lead.”


End file.
